Los Caballeros de Equestria
by Nightmare Pulse
Summary: Los Caballeros de Equestria son como guardianes de las princesas que arriesgan sus vidas, las misteriosas armaduras que serán reveladas cambian de dueño después de su muerte. No cualquiera puede cargar con la responsabilidad, solo los ponies que lo merezcan. Un enemigo dormido en la antigüedad viene a vengarse de las princesas Luna y Celestia, después por Twilight y Candance.
1. Episodio Piloto

**Capítulo Piloto.**

 **Año de la antigua Equestria**

Era una noche obscura y silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa. Canterlot dormía sin saber que era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el castillo. Celestia se encontraba sola en su trono mientras llegaba un soldado dirigida por el entonces líder de la Guardia Real Grey Shield ante Celestia y se encontraba asustado.

\- M-mi señora… nuestros guardias han caído… y él se acerca demasiado pronto – dijo el soldado nervioso.

\- Debemos de reforzar las entradas, él no debe de entrar. ¿Dónde está Grey Shield? – preguntó Celestia.

\- Lo siento mi lady pero el señor Grey Shield cayó junto el pelotón más cercano al castillo, por eso mis órdenes fueron alejarla del peligro – dijo el guardia fiel.

\- Lo siento pero no me iré estando mi pueblo junto con los ciudadanos en peligro. Primero evacúenlos a todos – dijo Celestia.

\- Pero, mi señora, si sacamos a todos él se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal y nuestros planes quedarán frustrados – dijo el guardia.

\- Pues no me iré, es más, saldré a pelear. Además, ¿cuáles planes? ¿Los que cayeron junto a Grey Shield? – dijo Celestia decidida.

\- No puede señora, no puedo dejarla hacer eso…

\- Exacto Celestia, usted debe de irse junto con la princesa Luna lejos de aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

\- Dragon Knight, ¿estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Celestia.

\- Para éso estamos los Guardianes de Equestria, para servirle a usted y a toda Equestria aunque signifique perder nuestras vidas – dijo Dragon Knight saliendo de las sombras. Él vestía una armadura con forma de dragón color carmesí.

\- Confío en ustedes, ¿dónde está mi hermana? – le preguntó Celestia a un trabajador del castillo.

\- No lo sé princesa, de pronto no está – dijo la sirvienta.

\- ¡¿Cómo qué no está?! – gritó Celestia.

\- Debió de haber ido a pelear contra él… ¡tú! ¡Saca a la princesa de aquí! ¡Es una orden! – gritó Dragon Knight.

\- ¡Enseguida! – dijo el guardia

\- No se preocupe princesa, yo la traeré de vuelta, váyase – dijo Dragon Knight retirándose de la escena.

Dragon Knight se fue mientras que otras cinco figuras que no se veían en la noche se le unieron. Dragon Knight les hizo señas de que el camino era hacía adelante aunque un poco cerca de Canterlot, demasiado.

\- ¿Qué te dijo la princesa? – preguntó una de las figuras.

\- Nada, solo que él está muy cerca y que la princesa Luna no está, probablemente fue a enfrentarlo – dijo Dragon Knight preocupado.

\- ¿Te preocupas por tu novia? – preguntó casi riendo otra de las figuras.

\- Estoy preocupado, pero ella no es mi novia… aún, es la princesa Luna así que, ¡cállate! – dijo Dragon Knight sonrojado.

\- Aunque sea noche se te ve lo rojo que estás, además todos saben lo romántico que se ponen ustedes dos – dijo la tercera figura.

\- ¡Que ella no es mi novia! Solo concéntrense en la pelea, él es muy peligroso – dijo Dragon Knight.

\- Ya casi llegamos – avisó la cuarta figura.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer éso? – preguntó sarcásticamente la quinta figura.

\- No lo sé, ¿a lo mejor la muerte y destrucción que deja a su alrededor? ¿O a lo mejor al olor a la sangre y los guardias muertos? – respondió la cuarta voz.

\- Basta, está junto al frente de nosotros – dijo la segunda figura.

Pararon de correr y volar al acercarse a lo más obscuro de la noche. Una silueta sin forma salió de un cráter en el suelo. Se acercaba rápidamente hacía los seis Guardianes los cuales se volteaban a ver para decidir que iban a hacer. Pero fue Dragon Knight quien habló.

-Lamento que hayas muerto… pero eres un infectado de la noche… no hay cura así que debemos de matarte a ti y a los demás – dijo Dragon Knight sacando una espada.

\- Se nota que no te pones en serio Draggie, ¿solo una espada? – dijo la tercera figura.

\- ¿Será suficiente con una Dragon Spike? Todos los caídos en esta batalla ahora deben de ser infectados… son muchos – dijo la cuarta figura.

\- Dejaré las dos espadas para el verdadero enemigo – dijo Dragon Knight.

\- Vete de aquí, nosotros pelearemos contra los infectados, tú rescata a la princesa – dijo la cuarta figura.

\- Gracias chicos – dijo Dragon Knight.

\- Ehem – dijeron las figuras dos y tres al unísono.

\- Y chicas – añadió Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight se adelantó volando, dejando atrás a sus amigos y a la enorme cantidad de infectados juntándose una enorme cantidad dejando en claro cuántos ponies murieron, acercándose a lo más obscuro se encontró con un ser que apenas y era visible.

-Eres tú, ¿dónde está ella? – dijo Dragon Knight con odio.

\- Escapó aunque es fácil encontrarla, con ese olor a sangre suya tan notorio. Aunque solo fue una rajada en su cachete es suficiente, ¿me preguntó qué pasará si inyectas un poco de obscuridad en un vivo? En un muerto resulta un infectado…

Dragon Knight no dejó que terminara ya que se lanzó sobre él junto con los Dragon Spikes. Mientras que del suelo comenzaron a salir sombras que cobraban vida pero no eran rivales contra las Dragon Spikes. Él sacó una espada que tenía una runa escrita que decía: "No hay luz sin la oscuridad". Las tres espadas comenzaron a chocarse unas contra otras sin piedad, chispas salían por cada choque pero Dragon Knight comenzaba a dar más velocidad a sus estocadas y se hacía cada vez más difícil esquivar o bloquearlas hasta que una estocada perfecta atravesó el corazón del contrincante.

Pero… no hubo sangre, es más Dragon Knight no podía sacar su espada del cuerpo de su enemigo.

-No puedes matar a la oscuridad, es como intentar atravesar el agua ya que soy inmortal y no solo eso – dijo él mientras pateaba a Dragon Knight alejándolo y tomando la Dragon Spike – esta arma es demasiado fuerte, la quiero toda para mí y te mataré con… ella.

Pero el mango de la espada sacó espinas atravesando la mano de la silueta sacando un líquido negro de su mano. Dragon Knight aprovechó el momento para tomar la espada y alejarse un poco para pensar en una estrategia.

-En serio creíste que podías tomar mi espada, ¿por qué crees que se llaman "Dragon Spikes"? – dijo Dragon Knight burlándose de la silueta.

\- Eres débil, ¿cómo puedes confundirme con una simple copia? – dijo la silueta atrás de Dragon Knight atravesándole un ala hasta casi cortársela completamente.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – gritó Dragon Knight, el dolor era indescriptible mientras que la sangre chorreaba de la armadura.

\- Ya veo porque te llaman Dragon Knight, no solo tu armadura tiene forma de dragón, también tienes las agallas y la fuerza de uno al igual que sus minúsculos cerebros – dijo la silueta limpiando la sangre y preparando para perforar el corazón.

\- Mal…dición… - dijo Dragon soportando el dolor – he soportado más dolor que esto – pero era mentira, en todos sus años de Guardián nunca había sido lastimado y menos de tal magnitud.

\- ¿Y tú eres el estratega de tu equipo y el mejor de Equestria? Patético – repitió la silueta burlona.

Dragon Knight se paró y pensó que solo era su ala y que aún podía pelear así que resistiendo el dolor y evitando ver su ala herida se abalanzó nuevamente contra la silueta sabiendo que probablemente su vida se terminaría esa noche. Las espadas siguieron chocando, Dragon le pateó la pata a la silueta la cual se derrumbó unos milisegundos ya que se reincorporó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Dragon con el mango de su espada. Dragon comenzaba a cansarse pero parecía que su enemigo no.

¿Qué debía hacer? Por lo general sus planes son a través de su vuelo y los ataques terrestres ya no funcionaban. Intentó pensar en algo rápidamente para derrotar a su enemigo y al voltear a ver de nuevo la espada en la otra parte había otra runa: "Los sueños de la inmortalidad se encuentran en la noche". Así que pensó, él era como una sombra, las sombras no pueden ser asesinadas con una espada, al parecer era inmortal, "No hay luz sin la oscuridad", ese extraño líquido, ¿qué significaba todo esto? El dolor no lo dejaba pensar.

-En una pelea debes de estar atento a toda hora – dijo la silueta atravesando la pata trasera de Dragon.

Dragon se derrumbó rápidamente, no solo parecía una sombra, también se movía como una. Entonces le llegó una idea: si ni la luz puede derrotarlo, por lo menos debe de hacer menos espacio el reino de las sombras. Así que Dragon pensó mientras que se encontraba derrumbado – Sunlight, ¿puedes lanzar una flecha incendiaria y expansiva hacia mi ubicación? – pensó Dragon.

Fue entonces cuando una voz llegó a su mente "Estamos ocupados con los infectados pero haré lo que pueda" y efectivamente cayó una flecha en el suelo esparciendo fuego y luz. La cantidad de las sombras se redujo alejando los ataques del enemigo de Dragon, sin embargo, sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-Muy inteligente, pero demasiado tarde – dijo la silueta sosteniendo la espada que atravesaba el pecho de Dragon.

No sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy mal además de avergonzado por no poder rescatar a la princesa Luna y terminó desplomándose en el suelo abatido por el dolor, la vista comenzó a nublarse y comenzó a ver más y más obscuro hasta que cerró los ojos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO PILOTO


	2. Conozcan a Night Dream

**Capítulo 1**

Dragon se sentía débil, apenas y abría los ojos sabiendo que su tiempo estaba cerca. Pudo ver como la oscuridad se acercaba más y más hacia él hasta que su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, muy rápido. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a una pony… era la princesa Luna.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Dragon ganando energía.

\- Vine a salvarte, estás muy débil… nunca te había visto así – dijo Luna evitando llorar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Dragon.

\- Lejos del peligro. Apenas y te pude sacar de ahí – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Dragon viendo la mejilla cortada de Luna.

\- Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti – respondió Luna.

\- ¿A quién le importa éso? Usted es más importante – dijo Dragon

\- ¡A mí me importas! Además, solo tengo una parte de obscuridad en mi cuerpo, tú tienes una gran dosis – dijo Luna.

\- Yo solo soy un Caballero, usted es la princesa de Equestria, no importaría mi muerte ya que ha habido muchos Dragon Knights. Esa poca cantidad podría cambiarla – dijo Dragon preocupado.

\- No cambiaré – dijo Luna.

\- Princesa, diríjase con su hermana. Yo me encargaré de Él – dijo decididamente Dragon.

\- No quiero perderte, ¿no podríamos escapar juntos? – preguntó Luna.

\- Escúchese por favor, usted no actuaría así además de que debo de cuidar la Equestria en la usted vivirá – dijo Dragon alejándose de Luna.

Luna corrió hasta alcanzar a Dragon y le dijo:

-¿Volverás cierto?

\- No lo sé, apenas y podía mantenerme en pie ante Él – dijo Dragon sin voltear.

Luna sabía qué hacer, lo besó, ella sabía que había un 99% de que Dragon fallaría dejándola sola a ella y en peligro a toda Equestria. Su tiempo juntos había concluido más rápido de lo que ella imaginaba. Dragon solo continuó el beso y se alejó mientras que Luna caía desmayada.

Mientras que en otro lugar, los otros cinco se encontraron junto a Él. Ellos estaban cansados de pelear contra los infectados, toda salía como su plan.

-¡¿Dónde está Dragon?! – gritó Sunlight.

\- Muerto, tal vez. No tardará mucho en infectarse y les tocará a ustedes volverlo a matar – dijo Él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Maldito seas! – gritó Sunlight sacando un arco y varias flechas comenzando una nueva pelea.

Ella disparó a diestra y siniestra, pero no había efecto, continuó con distintos tipos de flechas, pero fue el mismo resultado, nada. Él lanzó una onda oscura pero una guadaña intervino.

-¡Tonta! Sabes muy bien que no debes de mostrar tus sentimientos en batalla, Dragon sabía el riesgo de venir a pelar solo – dijo la cuarta figura mientras que la guadaña se rompía en dos y él caía al suelo dejando un charco de sangre.

Sunlight quería llorar pero las últimas palabras de su amigo le retumbaron en la cabeza: "…Sabes muy bien que no debes de mostrar tus sentimientos en batalla…". Cuando Sunlight se dio cuenta, la figur ya estaban peleando, la figura 3 con magia y la figura 5 con agujas filosas, dolorosas y resistentes. Sunlight aprovechó el momento, lanzó sus flechas para proteger a sus compañeros vivos.

-Espero que entiendas que tus flechas son insignificantes, ¡ESTO ES UNA VERDADERA FLECHA! – gritó Él mientras que del suelo salió una flecha obscura la cual salió impulsada sola.

\- ¡Sunlight! ¡Cuidado! – dijo la figura tres creando una barrera mágica enfrente de Sunlight.

\- Gracias… - Sunlight tenía los ojos salidos que no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a su mejor amiga atravesada.

\- ¿Qué mier… - dijo la figura 5 siendo interrumpido por su vómito.

\- ¿Nunca pensaron que fue una distracción? – dijo Él matando fácilmente a la figura 5.

Sunlight estaba atónita, ver a todos sus compañeros morir casi instantáneamente a todos la hizo sentir mal y más porque la muerte de la mayoría fue su culpa. Pero en su cabeza le llegó unas palabras "Flecha de fuego". Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una flecha de fuego hacia el enemigo. Lo atravesó sin hacerle daño, pero… Sunlight vio como el fuego provoco que las sombras se hicieran más pequeñas y vio como Él se retorcía.

-¡Sí! – gritó Sunlight.

\- Ustedes los Caballeros de Equestria son tan patéticos – dijo el enemigo golpeando a Sunlight. Le comenzaba a darle una paliza mientras hablaba – Dragon hizo lo mismo, pero piensa, aunque suene raro las sombras son más fuertes con la presencia de la luz. En una noche como esta todo es obscuridad, pero no tan intensa, es cierto que la luz da menos rango a la oscuridad de actuar, pero las sombras en el radio de la luz son más intensas, idiota.

Sin piedad, Él lanzó un tajo con su espada, pero al ver unas chispas por metal contra metal lo sorprendió, era Dragon, tambaleando, pero vivo.

\- Creí que te había matado, parece que tienes muchas ganas de pelear, te felicito por tu valentía, si fuera tú yo ya hubiera escapado – dijo la sombra.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy tú! – gritó Dragon mientras daba estocadas, rápidas, aunque seguían atravesando sin daño al cuerpo de su rival.

\- La desesperación puede acabar hasta con el más fuerte – dijo la sombra lanzando a Dragon hacia Sunlight.

\- Ey, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Dragon con tranquilidad

Sunlight no sabía qué hacer, tampoco sabía si iban a salir de ésta. Dragon parecía más positivo, aunque pareciera que no. Así que Sunlight solo golpeó en la cara a Dragon.

-Eso fue por hacerme creer que habías muerto – dijo Sunlight llorando mientras que le asestaba otro golpe – Eso fue por haber dicho mi nombre real en lugar de mi nombre clave… te besaría, pero tú amas a la princesa… - dijo Sunlight llorando.

\- En primer lugar, yo te llame por tu nombre porque me gusta más que llamarte "Apolo", ¿o tú qué dices "Apolo"? En segundo lugar, no sobreviviremos de ésta, es mejor que hagas lo que siempre quisiste hacer antes de morir – dijo Dragon acercándose a Sunlight para besarla.

\- Yo… ¡Cuidado! – gritó Sunlight moviendo a Dragon protegiéndolo de un tajo.

\- ¡No! ¡Sunlight! No mueras… no…

\- Por mi culpa los demás murieron… fui demasiado débil, siempre fui la más débil de los seis…

Sunlight comenzaba a dejar de oír al mundo mientras que recordaba una escena de su vida, cuando era niña, cuando entrenó para pelear, cuando se convirtió en la caballera de Apolo, y una escena que le dolió mucho. Ella vio a Dragon y a Luna platicando mientras que ella se escondía en un pilar del castillo.

-Por favor Dragon… no, *sonido no entendible*, por favor, quédate siempre a mi lado – dijo Luna

\- Princesa, siempre estaré a su lado, daré mi vida por usted y por su hermana – dijo Dragon.

\- Gracias, pero no hablaba en ese sentido – dijo Luna.

\- No le entiendo princesa – dijo Dragon mientras que la princesa le dio un beso - ¡Princesa! No podemos hacer estas cosas, está prohibido, además…

\- ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? O podemos dejarlo como nuestro secreto… de amor.

Sunlight solo lloraba a escondidas mordiendo una hoja. Ella corrió hacia el patio donde convenientemente no había alguien. Ella se pudo desquitar de su llanto, agarró la hoja y la lanzó apuntándole con una flecha incendiaria quemando la hoja.

\- ¡Maldito sea el amor! ¡Malditos sentimientos! ¡Maldita carta de amor! – gritó Sunlight mientras veía los restos de la hoja volviéndose carbón.

Sunlight seguía pensando en cuánto apestaba el amor, mientras su mundo se obscurecía poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué es ésto? Hay algo de obscuridad en su corazón, pequeña, ¿acaso hay odio en tu corazón?

\- ¡Cállate! No le hables… Sunlight… resiste… - dijo Dragon mientras lloraba.

\- Dan asco como peleadores, por ella todos tus amigos murieron por sus sentimientos, tú estás igua…

\- No me importa. Los sentimientos nos hacen lo que somos, los ponies que somos. Un pony sin sentimientos es un ser inexistente – dijo Dragon.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy un ser inexistente? – preguntó su enemigo.

\- No. Hasta tú tienes sentimientos, odio tal vez, a lo mejor venganza ya que un pony sin sentimientos ¡le valdría una mierda el dominar al mundo que ellos reprimen! – gritó Dragon mientras tomaba sus espadas con sus cascos ensangrentados por Sunlight.

\- Que cursi, le gente como tú me enferma. Muere excusa de peleador – dijo la sombra mientras que varios rayos obscuros se dirigían a Dragon con una velocidad impresionante.

Dragon esquivó todo lo que pudo y destruyó con sus espadas lo que no pudo esquivar. El tiempo comenzaba a pasar rápidamente, Dragon ya ni quería pensar, él era de los que calculaban sus peleas, ahora solo peleaba porque sí.

\- Pareces una bestia peleando, no piensas como debe un estratega, eso me deja una facilidad de encontrar un punto – dijo la sombra atravesando un costado de Dragon. La sangre chorreaba combinada con sudor. Dragon no parecía mostrar una expresión en su cara.

\- C-con…fío en t-ti – dijo débilmente Sunlight mientras que una flecha caía desde el cielo provocando una explosión con un cráter gigante y profundo.

\- T-todos lo ha…cemos – dijo la tercera silueta haciendo una barrera y un sello mágico encerrando a Dragon y a su contrincante en el cráter.

\- ¿Tus patéticos y delirantes amigos creen que me pueden derrotar aún? Ahora cerraron tu muerte al encerrarte conmigo. Ahora, ¡muer…e! ¿Cuándo? – dijo el enmigo al ver una hoz enterrada en su cuerpo clavándolo al suelo

\- Dra…gon, t-tú puedes. S-sin mostrar sen…ti…mientos – dijo la cuarta silueta dejando la hoz más clavada con su mente.

\- ¿Cómo es que no lo sentí? Aún no han aprendido, ¡idiotas! Soy una sombra – dijo el enemigo tratando de quitarse la hoz sin éxito y vio que en la hoz había un sello que decía: "Luz". Después vio una aguja enterrada en su centro nervioso con una pequeña hoja enrollada, parecía que también decía: "Luz".

\- É-él es el verdadero idiota – dijo la quinta sombra con una sonrisa en su última expresión.

\- Te presentó el movimiento Omega Z-100, el movimiento que se usaría en caso de que los Caballeros a mi mando estuvieran a punto de morir solo que con unas mejoras de último momento – dijo Dragon mirando a las hojas en las armas – Y aquí, te presentó… ¡El ataque Supernova! – gritó mientras sus espadas brillaban con un tono amarillo con un poco de naranja.

Una gran luz cubrió el suelo de Canterlot seguido de un gran estruendo, destruyendo todos los caminos subterráneos pero una gran cantidad de magia protegió el suelo evitando su completo colapso. Canterlot estaba a salvo por ahora.

\- Hermana, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Luna acercándose a Celestia.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Imaginé lo peor – dijo Celestia.

\- Lo siento hermana, no quería que los Caballeros fueran a pelear, creí que podía detenerlo sola – dijo Luna disculpándose.

\- Lo que oíste fue el arma definitiva de los Caballeros, Dragon me habló de él cuando aún era un líder novato – dijo Celestia recordando.

 _\- Su majestad, quiero pedirle un pequeño favor – dijo el aquel entonces Dragon adolescente._

 _\- Mmmm, ¿qué necesitas niño? – preguntó Celestia._

 _\- He creado una táctica definitiva pero peligrosa que logrará detener a cualquier enemigo… aunque tiene el precio de la vida de los demás Caballeros, incluida la mía – dijo Dragon explicando en qué consistía la táctica._

 _\- Chico, es una táctica increíble, ¿quién creería que un joven de 14 años pensaría algo así? Aunque es muy peligrosa. Tengo que prohibirla – dijo la princesa Celestia._

 _\- Por favor majestad, todos están de acuerdo, solo será usada en una emergencia, usted sabe que nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por usted – pidió Dragon_

 _\- Está bien, pero un ataque de tal magnitud destruiría una gran parte de Canterlot o tal vez casi toda Equestria – dijo Celestia._

 _\- Lo sé, por eso es el favor. Quiero que cubra el suelo de Equestria con su magia, el ataque ha sido planeado para ser bajo tierra – dijo Dragon._

 _\- Lo haré, pero, ¿cuándo sabré cuando es el momento? – preguntó Celestia._

 _\- Usted lo sabrá, sé que lo hará – dijo Dragon._

\- ¡¿Qué?! Dragon… él debe de… de…

\- Estar muerto… lo siento Luna… - dijo Celestia triste – fueron buenos Caballeros.

Luna simplemente se fue llorando mientras que el "veneno" comenzaba a expandirse a su corazón… quién diría que después de eso Luna se transformaría en Nightmare Moon después de un choque de sentimientos combinado con el "veneno" en su corazón.

 **Equestria en la actualidad**

Es un hermoso día, los pájaros cantan, los ponies conviven unos con otros, yo trabajo en un restaurante en Ponyhattan, no es un gran trabajo y no me pagan bien, pero estoy muy a gusto… y no, no soy el pony mesero de ensueños y musculoso de ahí… de hecho soy el que trapeó el suelo y ahora mismo descanso después de haber hecho un gran trabajo encerando el suelo, sip ese soy… *ruido de resbalón y platos rompiéndose*… yo…

\- ¡Night Dreamer! A mi oficina ¡Ahora! – gritó un pony mayor.

Aún no me presentó, me llamo Night Dreamer, a pesar de llamarme Night soy un pony blanco, crin negra al igual que mis ojos, pegaso y fuerza promedio de unos 17 años, pero ahora me dirijo a la oficina de mi jefe…

\- Night Dreamer… sé que te esfuerzas, pero ya es el tercer accidente que provocas y eso solamente hoy – dijo mi jefe.

\- S-sí señor… lo lamento.

\- Tu padre estaría orgulloso de lo joven y trabajador que eres… solo porque era mi amigo, ¿por qué no te doy trabajo de mesero en lugar de limpieza? – dijo mi jefe

\- ¿E-en serio, señor?

\- S-sí pero aquí en Ponyhattan ya no hay espacio, tendría que mandarte a otra zona de Equestria – dijo mi jefe

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A un pequeño pueblo llamado… ¡Ponyville! Empaca tus cosas muchacho que empiezas pasado mañana – dijo mi jefe

\- ¡¿Ponyville?! La ciudad donde vive la Princesa Twilight y los demás elementos…

\- Por eso te encargó de que no haya errores, además de que no debes de emocionarte, dicen que ninguna de las seis ha ido al restaurante. Te doy el resto del día libre para empacar y mañana libre para que disfrutes tus últimos momentos con tus amigos – dijo mi jefe.

\- S-sí… amigos…

\- Jajaja, ya entendí muchacho, tienes tantos amigos que no sabes a quién ver primero, estos jóvenes de hoy en día – dijo mi jefe erróneamente.

No me malinterpreten, no es que se me haga difícil hacer amigos, es solo que prefiero trabajar para pagar el alquiler de mi pequeño departamento y estudiar para mi escuela. Salí de la oficina de mi jefe y decidí comer algo ahí, algo… barato. Los periódicos estaban como locos con una nueva noticia: "La armadura del Caballero de Merlín que había sido descubierta hace poco ya tiene dueño".

No me puedo imaginar vivir como un Caballero, no digo que esté mal, es solo que soy un miedoso, además de que no sé pelear. No sé por qué pienso en eso ahora, solo importa ahora mi vida en futuro… esperen… ¡Tengo que cambiar de escuela!

La noche llegó y mi maleta ya estaba arreglada y en mi buzón había un periódico así que decidí leer completamente la noticia del nuevo Caballero:

" _ **La armadura del Caballero de Merlín que había sido descubierta hace poco, ya tiene dueño"**_

 _El día de hoy en la mañana la armadura encontrada en Ponyhattan del Caballero de Merlín hace dos meses ha encontrado un nuevo dueño. Un chico de 16 años el cual su nombre es clasificado, es ahora el nuevo portador de la armadura de uno de los seis Caballeros de Equestria._

 _Aún no se sabe el por qué la armadura se encontraba en Ponyhattan ya que según especialistas en historia equestriana debería encontrarse en Canterlot. Aún se sigue investigando la ubicación de las otras cinco armaduras ya que despertó la esperanza de muchos al saber que las armaduras pueden encontrarse en zonas seguras…_

Es curioso que los Caballeros de Equestria no eran nada mencionados ya que se creían que estaban destruidas, que eran falsas o en una zona inalcanzable, sin embargo, nadie sabe dónde podrían estar las demás armaduras. El hace poco descubrimiento de la armadura despertó el interés de muchos por esas cosas. El día siguiente dormí todo el día para recargar las energías de la escuela.


	3. Problemas en el viaje

Hoy es nuevo día, el día de partida. Lo único que veo al despertar es mi Cutie Mark de un plano de construcción. No me siento mal por irme de Ponyhattan, no es que sea malo, solo que creo que no encajo en este lugar y espero que en Ponyville lo haga. De hecho hice una llamada en la escuela que enseña lo que quiero aprender y la verdad vi imágenes y me gustó mucho además de que la colegiatura es más barata que aquí…

El tren está aquí, al parecer no soy el único que quiere viajar a Ponyville, hay demasiados ponies y si les soy sinceros, odio los espacios cerrados y transitados. Supongo que Ponyville se hizo famoso por la princesa Twilight, y aún más con el castillo de la princesa… solo me quedo dormido en el camino.

Los asientos son muy cómodos, eso sí lo puedo afirmar y creo que ya llegué a… ¿Ponyville?... Esto no es Ponyville… creo que estoy en ¡Canterlot! Oh no, oh no, ¡oh no! ¡Me quedé dormido!

\- Señor, disculpe, este ya es la última parada – dijo el pony que trabajaba en el tren.

\- S-sí claro… ¿De pura casualidad no sabe cómo puedo llegar a Ponyville?

\- ¿Ponyville? El siguiente tren pasa a las 6 p.m. así que creo que puede esperar – dijo el pony con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias señor... son las 2 p.m., ¡Tengo que esperar 4 horas!

\- La paciencia es una virtud, joven amigo – me dijo el pony

\- Supongo que tiene razón, creo que aprovecharé a dar un paseo – dije bajando del tren con mi maleta.

Podría irme yo volando a Ponyville pero como he dicho soy un enclenque, y quedaría a mitad del camino y menos con mi maleta. Y así fue, me dirigí al centro de Canterlot y es tan… wow… grande, lujoso, además de la hermosa vista hacia el castillo… por alguna razón siento como nostalgia por este lugar. Sin embargo, choqué con uno de la gran multitud, era un pony color amarillo.

\- Y-yo lo siento…

\- Mira por dónde caminas, ¡idiota! – dijo el pony pasando de largo… maldito idiota.

Seguí con mi camino hasta una cafetería que a pesar de que estaba un poco caro se veía bien ya que eran los precios más baratos de todo Canterlot.

\- ¡Abran paso a las princesas! – dijo una voz con tono potente

Todos se acercaron aún con lo que dijo el pony con la voz potente. Yo solo me quedé sentado, como ya he dicho odio los lugares transitados. Llegaron varios guardias que iban detrás de lo que parecería un desfile solo que con las princesas como centro de atención, pero un papel llegó volando hasta caer en mi café, odio que la gente tire basura, sin embargo, pude ver que el papel arrugado pertenecía a la princesa Luna y decidí acercarme para devolverle lo que se le cayó pero un guardia me empujó.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces idiota? - dijo el guardia

\- N-nada señor, solo que este papel se le cayó a la princesa Luna

\- ¡Tonterías! - gritó el guardia mientras examinaba el pedazo de papel arrugado - Buen intento chico, pero ocuparás algo mejor que ésto para acercarte a la princesa - me volvió a empujar.

Hay que ser sinceros, era obvio que no me iba a creer que un pedazo de basura le perteneciera a la princesa. Era un papel arrugado con algo escrito "874, -247", ¿qué significa? Cuando vi el reloj eran las 5:50 y sabía que con una multitud estorbando solo podía llegar volando… si éso significa la mitad del camino así que me guardé el papel y me fui.

Sorprendentemente llegué a la estación a las 5:59. El tren llegó exacto a las 6:00 y me subí después de darles las gracias a los guardias así como a las princesas como mensaje. Esta vez logré no quedarme dormido, Ponyville, hogar, dulce, nuevo hogar. Cuando llegué había un pony color café claro con crin café obscuro y con una Cutie Mark de un tenedor y un cuchillo entrelazados esperando con un letrero: _"Dream Night"._

\- Hola, yo soy…

\- Dream Night y llegas casi seis horas tarde. Soy el gerente – dijo el pony con un tono muy serio.

\- Y-yo… lo siento.

\- ¡Era broma! Solo soy mesero, además de que el jefe recibió tu carta con tu "accidente", el correo instantáneo es realmente increíble, ¿no? – preguntó el pony café cambiando su expresión de serio a burlón.

\- S-sí… supongo, me dijeron que iba a llegar a su destino cinco minutos después de haberlo entregado.

\- Lo sé, es ¡INCREÍBLE!... lo siento, me emociono fácil, ven, te llevaré a tu nuevo departamento – dijo el pony café

Caminamos por un rato.

\- Me llamó Servicial Waiter Pony pero mis amigos me llaman "SWP" – dijo el pony con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es… en serio?

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mi nombre? – dijo "SWP" enojado.

\- N-no…

\- Es broma, ¿qué pony tan patético sería con ese nombre? Me llamo Brown Brownie, pero mis amigos me llaman Brown o BB – dijo Brown riéndose al pronunciar lo último, obviamente era un chiste malo como la comida que yo preparo – Llegamos.

¡Era una casa! Yo esperaba un departamento, Brown se me quedó viendo de la cara que yo tenía.

\- Le dije a mi jefe que es una casa muy pequeña, lo lamento, y esta vez no es broma – dijo Brown

\- ¿Quién es el dueño de la casa?

\- Del dueño de las cadenas de restaurantes en las que trabajamos. Al parecer le caes bien porque al vivir en su casa no pagarás renta, además de que dijo que te pagaría por cuidar de su casa amueblada – dijo Brown entregándome una carta de mi jefe. Decía:

 _Querido Dream Night:_

 _Espero que hayas llegado bien a Ponyville. Como te dije antes, tu padre y yo éramos grandes amigos, los mejores amigos, aún lo extraño. Te quiero prestar mi casa o mejor dicho, te ofrezco el trabajo de cuidar mi casa, te daré 500 bits al mes, si crees que es muy poco o mucho escríbeme tu oferta._

 _Esto lo hago por tu padre y por ti, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras en la casa, si vas a hacer fiestas quiero que me avises con tiempo, aunque conociéndote harías fiestas de decoraciones, jajajajaja… Ríete idiota, soy tu jefe._

 _P.D. No es cierto, Brownie me ha enseñado a hacer chistes, disfruta tu vida allá y mucho éxito._

 _Sr. Gold_

No sabía que decir… y menos con la última parte, creo que ya tengo cáncer de ojos con esa broma. Al parecer Brown no bromeaba con lo de trabajar cuidando la casa.

\- Bueno, te dejo para que puedas desempacar y descansar de tu viaje – dijo Brown entregándome las llaves para luego retirarse.

Desempaqué todo y la acomodé en su nuevo lugar y tire el estúpido papel a la basura. Ya estaba cansado de descansar así que decidí dar un paseo para comenzar a conocer Ponyville. No era tan grande como Canterlot o Ponyhattan, pero todos eran mucho más amistoso, me saludaban sin siquiera conocerme y accidentalmente choqué contra alguien más como en Canterlot.

\- D-disculpe…

\- ¿Disculpe? Pero fue mi culpa, te prometo ver por dónde vaya – dijo el pony amigablemente.

\- No, fue mi culpa y no vi por donde iba al sorprenderme de este lugar tan amistoso.

\- Así que eres nuevo en Ponyville… Yo apenas llevo una semana aquí… aún me siento mal por la acosadora… - dijo lo último más bajo con cara de que se sentía mal

Después de despedirnos seguí mi camino y me encontré con un castillo grande y bello, desde ese instante me imaginé que era el castillo de la Princesa Twilight, claro que por alguna razón estaba un poco más protegido de lo que decían.

\- ¿No es horrible? Hace más de un año que vivo aquí y cuando apareció el castillo de la Princesa todos podían estar cerca del castillo… pero ahora por los idiotas turistas que solo vienen por conveniencia para molestar a las chicas, ¡¿verdad?! – dijo una voz atrás de mí.

Cuando volteé a ver vi una pony de color gris con crin negra, además de la Cutie Mark de un libro con una pluma y un frasco de tinta.

\- Disculpe por ver la hermosa vista del castillo, ¿o acaso tienes algún problema conmigo, fracasada? – dije harto de que se aprovechen de mí.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?! – respondió aún más enojado.

\- Dije ¡FRACASADA! Porque si lo que veo en tu Mark eres escritora, una nada famoso y te lo dice un lector apasionado, además, ¿la gente que conozco solo sabe decir "idiota" como insulto?

\- ¡Hijo de perra! – gritó el pony mientras que dirigía su casco hacia mi cara, yo solo reaccioné como cualquiera que no sabe pelear… cubrirse, pero llegó alguien que recibió el golpe por mí.

\- ¡Maldición Brown! No te metas en mi camino – dijo el pony mientras que ayudaba a Brown a levantarse.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Alguien me puede explicar, ¿por qué estaban peleando? – preguntó Brown mientras se frotaba la cara con su casco.

\- Nada, solo que este turista quiere meterse con un ciudadano de Ponyville además de mis preciosas obras de arte – dijo el pony seriamente.

\- En primer lugar…

\- En primer lugar tú cállate que no debes de pelear con nadie aquí – dijo Brown callándome – En segundo lugar, tú más que nadie sabe Ink Feather que ninguno de los tres nacimos aquí, todos somos de distintos lugares – dijo Brown.

\- Maldito seas Brown, deja de meterte en mis asuntos, mesero de pacotilla – dijo Ink Feather.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Fracasada – dijo Brown, ¿no se supone que iba a detener la pelea en lugar de empeorarla? Di un suspiro y me fui alejando en lo que los dos se seguían insultando. Compré comida para preparar y me dirigía a mi nueva casa cuando Brown se acercó a mí con lo que parecía un golpe más fuerte.

\- Sabes, Ink no es tan mala como parece, es una buena chica… sin contar sus libros malísimos – dijo Brown.

\- Gracias por bloquear el golpe con tu cara.

\- De nada… supongo – dijo Brown – Mañana te espero en Sugar Cube Corner para enseñarte el camino al trabajo, ¿está bien a las 8?

\- Sí, gracias.

Al día siguiente llegó 8:30 y así comencé mi día, conocí al gerente y tuve a mis primeros clientes atendidos, aunque el primer día no lleve nada solo tomaba los pedidos. Pasó una semana y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme al trabajo y al ambiente de este tranquilo lugar. Empezando la segunda semana fue cuando comencé a llevar las órdenes, por Celestia, como me dolieron los dientes por aguantar el peso de los pedidos.

Brown me comenzó a entrenar a llevar los pedidos con mayor rapidez y para acostumbrarme los dientes. Un día a punto de cerrar solo quedábamos Brown y yo limpiando lo que quedaba.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo ves el trabajo? – preguntó.

\- Bien, de hecho me gusta todo de este lugar, es… tranquilo.

\- Nos vemos mañana - dijo Brown despidiéndose.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a ayudar a terminar de limpiar?

\- Eres el nuevo, aparte tengo una cita con una bella dama - dijo mientras que guiñaba el ojo acercándose a la puerta - te lo pagaré otro día.

Al terminar me fui directo a casa y dormí a gusto sin pensar que al día siguiente todo saldría mal. Era de mañana y yo atendía clientes.

\- Mesero, ¿puede tomar mi orden?

\- Claro que sí seño...ri...ta - dije sorprendido

\- Por favor, no digas nada, me escabullí del Castillo para comer algo - dijo Twilight

\- Y-yo… claro, con mucho gusto.

\- Traígame la especialidad de la casa y un platillo de gemas para llevar - dijo Twilight tapándose la cara con la carta.

\- Déjeme preguntar si aún quedan gemas - dije alejándome de la mesa intentando parecer que no vi a alguien famoso.

\- Oye, mesero de pacotilla, toma mi orden ahora - dijo Feather al verme.

\- Con mucho gusto, señorita - dije con un tic en el ojo.

\- Quiero una sopa muy, muy caliente que sea… de verduras - dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Me fui a la cocina entregando las órdenes con el platillo de la casa.

\- Un platillo de la casa y ya está empaquetada el otro platillo - dije nervioso.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Twilight aún evitando que la vean - Creo que fue una mala idea venir - dijo mientras me alejaba de la mesa por la sopa extra caliente.

\- Gracias - dijo Feather al entregarle su sopa, necesitará algo más que un plato caliente para ganarme - Ahora, tira esta sopa en la cabeza de Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No voy a hacer éso, y ¿cómo supiste que ella…

\- Es mala escondiéndose, ahora ve.

\- No

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Puedes leer la placa que está por allá? - dijo mientras apuntaba a la placa "El cliente siempre tiene la razón"

\- Aún así no lo haré.

\- Señor, Red, ¿le puede decir a este mesero que haga lo que quiero? - dijo con cara de atacada.

\- Señor Night, haga lo que le digan aunque sea una petición ridícula, si la señorita le pide que haga algo como bailar hágalo - dijo el gerente.

\- ¡No! No lo haré - dije mientras me quitaba el moño de mesero.

\- ¿Cómo dice señor Night? - dijo el señor Red, parecía enojado

\- He dicho que ¡NO! - grité, todo el mundo veía lo que sucedía - No haré lo que esta niña malcriada diga y éso significa que no le lanzaré a la princesa Twilight una sopa hirviendo. ¡Renuncio! - dije lanzando el moño con fuerza contra la mesa.

Yo sabía que la había cagado, una por haber lanzado el moño ya que mi casco entró en la sopa hirviendo y dos porque mencioné que la princesa Twilight estaba presente. Entré a la casa y cerré con seguro, decidí comenzar a empacar pero Brown entró.

\- El jefe me dio unas llaves de repuesto en caso de que algo sucediera - dijo Brown entrando.

\- Lo arruiné, arruiné todo.

\- Sí, lo hiciste… - dijo Brown pero al ver mi cara de deprimido rápido añadió - Pero hiciste lo correcto.

\- ¿Tú qué hubieras hecho?

\- Yo, yo le habría explicado lo que tramaba esa Feather en lugar de gritarlo. - dijo Brown - Pero éso no es todo. Feather es hija de alguien importante del restaurante.

\- Es hija del señor Red, ¿cierto?

\- Nnno exactamente… es hija del señor Gold - dijo Brown lo último muy rápido

\- Genial, ¿sabes dónde hay un motel barato por aquí?

\- Al este de aquí a cuatro manzanas - dijo Feather entrando con cara de lamentarlo.

\- ¿Tu padre ya me echó de la casa?

\- N-no, no le dije nada - dijo Feather

\- Genial, puede que aún pueda…

\- Pero el señor Red lo hizo, le mando una carta Express y te puso como un inútil bueno para nada… - dijo Feather.

\- Bueno, seguiré empacando.

\- Iré a hablar con él, tú duérmete

Esa misma noche una silueta se encontraba en el punto más alto de Ponyville, la armadura de Merlín brillaba esa noche en su dueño, él vigilaba aquella noche de Ponyville.

\- Ponyville, estás tan cerca… coordenadas 874, -247. Espero que tengas razón… si es así significa que una armadura duerme cerca a esa coordenada, solo quiero pedirte un favor - dijo aquel pony con la armadura color jade brillante - cuando la encuentre será mi descubrimiento, no tomarás mi esfuerzo… lo sé, cambio y fuera.

A la mañana siguiente entró Brown a la casa feliz.

\- Lo hizo, ella te salvó los flancos. - dijo Brown feliz - Te contaré en el camino.

 _\- Padre, por favor, perdónalo - dijo Sunlight insistente._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo voy a perdonar si puso en ridículo al restaurante y a mi hija?_

 _\- Lo sé, pero yo le dije que lo hiciera - dijo Feather arrepentida._

 _\- Aún así, lo siento hija - dijo el señor Gold._

 _\- Aunque sea de limpieza, déjalo trabajar…_

 _\- Está bien, no lo correré del trabajo ni de la casa, seguirá siendo mesero…_

 _\- Gracias padre, gracias…_

 _\- Pero tendré que congelar tus cuentas y ahorros - dijo el señor Gold muy seriamente._

 _\- ¿Y cómo sobreviviré? - preguntó Feather espantada._

 _El señor Gold solo veía a Feather pensando en su plan._

Brown y yo llegábamos al restaurante y seguíamos platicando del tema.

\- ¿Y? - pregunté con curiosidad

\- ¿Y qué? - preguntó Brown.

\- ¿Cómo sobrevivirá sin dinero?

\- Pues…

\- No lo puedo creer… - dije mientras veía a Feather con el uniforme del restaurante.

\- Créelo, ahora me va a tocar lavar suelos y baños, el trabajo de mi vida - dijo Feather sarcásticamente.

\- Lo lamento - dije.

\- No es tu culpa, mi padre me dijo que comenzaría como tú comenzaste, así que me dije "perfecto", trabajaré como mesera… no me esperaba ésto. - dijo Feather con cara de asco en la última frase.

Los días en el trabajo no estuvieron tan mal, en los recesos los tres nos juntábamos a hablar, era divertido ver cómo Feather quería matar a Brown por sus chistes, me sentía a gusto y feliz junto a ellos, no sabía que un día todo cambiaría, un sábado por la mañana cerca del bosque Everfree para hacer un reto de valentía creado por Feather… esa chica solo nos va a traer problemas.


End file.
